The transportation of general freight by truck uses very few labor saving devices. International general freight has improved its efficiency through the use of standard containers for ocean shipping. No such containerization has been available for freight movement in the less-than-container or less-than-truck load shipment. Transport of single packages of under approximately 50 lbs. has been highly automated through the use of conveyor systems and other labor saving capital. Shipments whose total aggregate weight lies between 100 and 2,000 lbs., however, represent a significant portion of all shipments and these are relatively inefficient and expensive to handle. Most of these shipments consist of multiple packages and the integrity of the entire shipment is a major problem through loss, pilferage and damage. The present invention provides a solution to these problems inherent in the shipment of multiple packages in less-than-truck load lots.
The apparatus of the present invention will enable essentially total automation for the movement of goods with the use of a single truck driver for pick-up and delivery. Thus, the system lends itself for use of conventional devices for automatic routing, billing, loading and the like.